Sebastian
Sebastian '''(French : Sébastien) '''de Poitiers (a.k.a Bash), King's Deputy was one of the male leads and the tritagonist. He is the illegitimate son of Henry and his favorite mistress, Diane de Poitiers. He is also the husband of Kenna, half-brother to Francis, Elisabeth, Claude, Charles, Henry III, Henrietta and Emone. Despite this, he was still his father's favorite. After a prophecy that predicted Francis' death if he were to wed Mary, Mary told King Henry she would only claim the English throne if she was married to Bash. The process of legitimizing Bash to become the next heir, King of France and husband to Mary had began. Slowly, Bash and Mary fell in love and became quite close. When Francis returned to the French Court to save his mother and after receiving news that the prophecy has changed, Mary chose to be with Francis and Bash lost the right to the throne. After Mary left him, he was exiled from court and set to leave for Spain. Instead, remained behind to investigate the Darkness. Later, he was forced to wed Kenna by Henry's orders. After losing Rowan, a young woman he had a small romance with, he made it his mission to hunt down and kill the Darkness, a creature that fed off of humans, eventually killing them. He vowed to get rid of the Darkness so that all citizens were safe from the monstrosity. He later found a young boy named Pascal out in the Blood Wood who was one of the victims of the Darkness. He along with Kenna decided to take the child in. With the help of Nostradamus, they managed to defeat the Darkness once and for all, however, the Black Plague was unleashed, endangering everyone's lives. After the finding out of Pascal's death from Kenna and once the Plague was finally over, Bash saw the ghost of a young girl he met earlier and she warned him that the Reckoning would begin. During his duties as King's Deputy, his marriage to Kenna began to fall apart and he later met Delphine, a seer who had saved his life after he was stabbed. When he heard of Francis suddenly collapsing, he came to believe that it was the cost as he wanted to live. He was soon reunited with Clarissa and poisoned her, hoping her death would save Francis which it did. Bash was later bound to Delphine and began to feel whatever pain she felt. She eventually escaped after nearly being burned to death for being accused of killing people within the French Court. While Bash was continually looking for Delphine to break the bond between them, Francis once again fell ill and the prophecy came back into play. Delphine was eventually found and she resurrected Francis. However, Francis' second chance at life lasted for only a short while and he finally died. Bash lost his brother and didn't get the chance to say goodbye. Later after discovering his mother had been murdered by Catherine, he joined Mary on her journey back to Scotland. There he became a Druid and supposedly died some time after that. After his death, he was able to leave one last message for Mary about her future by sending David Rizzio. Bash is a member of the House of Poitiers by birth. He is portrayed by the Canadian actor, Torrance Coombs. Early Life As the King's illegitimate and favorite son, Bash was allowed to do more than his half-brother Francis could, because there was no fear of him dying since he would never be King. Bash's mother has a pagan history and his knowledge of paganism and his family ties to it are mentioned throughout the series. ''Throughout Reign'' Season 4 A man named Rizzio appeared and told Mary he had a message for her from a Druid who was described to be Sebastian. He layed down two futures for her one with love and one with an heir and England Personality He is warm and comforting toward people he cares about or even people he's recently met, as he is always comforting Mary and helping his half-brother, Francis. He also shows kindness to people he doesn't know well like the kindness shown to Lola in Hearts and Minds. In love, he is very devoted, putting the people he cares for first above all. His relationship with his half-brother Francis, has grown weary but he always has Francis' back. He also cares deeply for Mary but knows he can never have her as she is Francis' wife. He is understanding of Kenna and vowed to protect her because she is his wife. He eventually falls in love with her. He is quite humorous, often poking fun or making jokes; Mary described him as being cheeky yet he is capable of being serious if he wanted. He is very confident in himself and his abilities but feels like he has to constantly prove himself because of his illegitimate birth. Bash also has a deep sense of responsibility. Physical Appearance Sebastian is "gorgeous" as mentioned by Kenna in the Pilot, and he has shaggy, straight, dark brown hair and bright pale green eyes. He has an oval-shaped face with a pale skin tone, and he is tall and slim. As for facial hair, he usually has stubble and is not always fresh and proper. He has worn different types of clothing appropriate for the time period. While waiting on news for his legitimization, he dresses as a member of higher class with fancier clothing. He prefers to dress more casually by wearing a loose shirt instead of an intricate jacket Relationships |-|Romantic= Kenna: At first, Bash gave Kenna advice on how to win his father over. After a year, he was forced by his father to marry Kenna. Neither of them were particularly happy about the marriage but as Bash learned that Kenna was afraid of Henry, he swore to always protect her and they started off as friends. As time went by they soon realized their trust and loyalty for each other and declared their love in the season finale. (See Kenna and Sebastian.) Mary Stuart: Mary is Sebastian's ex-fiance and half-sister-in-law. They first met when Mary returned to court engaged to his half brother Francis. They began as close friends Mary would often turn to Bash for comfort, especially when she was being neglected by Francis. To save Francis' life they eventually became engaged and planned to have Bash be legitimized. They spent some happy time together, although hectic because of all the plots against Bash. When Mary was then given the choice between the two brothers again she told Bash she loved him but loved Francis more. Mary then wed his brother, while Bash' gather forced him to watch their consummation and then banished him from court. They have since resumed a friendlier bond between the two. (See Mary and Sebastian.) Rowan: Rowan and Sebastian had a temporary and short-lived fling. They first met in the Blood Wood after Bash had been exiled from court by his father. When he almost fell into one of Rowan's bore traps they got to know each other and she brought him back to her house. He stayed with her and her family for a few days were they grew closer. When Bash was about to leave a bit reluctantly they noticed a pagan mark on the door or Rowan's house. Indicating that her family had been marked for sacrifice. Bash then decides to stay and protect her, which he ultimately fails at and Rowan is taken away by the Darkness. |-|Familial= Francis: Bash has a strong bond with his younger half-brother, Francis. He has always looked out for Francis through the chaos in the French Court. They grew up together and did things together as brothers. Bash taught Francis how to fight and hunt. They always spend time together when politics aren't at rise. Bash has always been the one person Francis could always depend on to be there for him. When Mary comes in, that puts a little bit of a strain on their relationship as well. Francis has told Bash that they can tell each other anything, they're brothers and to never lie to him again. However, after Bash and Mary kiss, Francis loses all respect and trust for his brother. The bond between brothers is further torn as Mary is forced to choose between the brothers when she must wed the next King of France. She chooses Francis and Bash leaves the French Court. After encountering the Darkness in the woods, Bash returns to the French Court for help which reunites the brothers. A unexpected event happens with Bash saving Francis' life and healing the bond between the brothers. There is deep love between them that will never go away. (See Francis and Sebastian.) Diane de Poitiers: Bash and Diane have always had a complicated relationship. Diane is always suggesting higher opportunities for Bash but he clearly denies for the love of his step brothers and his father. Though it may seem that Bash does not deeply care for Diane, that is not true. These two share a very friendly, loyal and honest mother and son relationship. Diane has always wanted best for her son and that will never change regarding their appearances together. (See Diane and Sebastian.) Henry II: Although Sebastian is a bastard, he was always Henry's preferred son. until midway trough season one both of them always got along well since their was no competition between them because Bash isn't his heir. However when Bash tried to be legitimized and wed Mary to protect his brother but failed. Thus almost risking Henry England he exiled Bash. When Bash returned from exile his father didn't give him a warm welcome. Instead forced him to wed Kenna to solve two problems. Although he let Bash return to court his father was already spiraling into madness and they never really reconciled their relationship. (See'' Henry and Sebastian.) |-|Friendships= 'Nostradamus: Sebastian and Nostradamus have been allies throughout the series. Nostradamus is the only other person who really knows a lot about the Pagans. Sebastian often turns to Nostradamus for help or advice. He is also a strong believer in Nostradamus' ability to predict the future. He confided in him for help when he was hunting after the darkness. |-|Enemies= '''The Darkness: The Darkness was Sebastian's greatest enemy. Although they had never met, Sebastian had made it his mission to find and stop the Darkness. Especially after the Darkness took away Rowan whom he had feelings for. Although most people believed the Darkness to be a pagan deity, Bash always believed him to be just a man. They first met when the Darkness broke into his home and tried to take away Pascal and attack Bash's wife, Kenna. They then fought and the Darkness was killed, that concluded Bash' quest to defeat him. Catherine de' Medici: Catherine is Sebastian's step mother. She has always detested Bash because he was the child of her husband and his mistress Diane who is also Catherine's enemy. Although Bash never did anything to her they didn't get along well because of that reason. When Bash tried to become legitimized Catherine repeatedly tried to have him killed or ruined and Bash eventually, with the help of Mary found dirt on her. Now that Bash is the King's Deputy, Catherine no longer has reason to see him as a threat and she developed a sort of friendship with him after he saved her life during the Ice Festival. Appearances Name *'Sebastian' is a masculine given name that derives from the Latin name Sebastianus which meant "from Sebaste". Sebaste was the name a town in Asia Minor, its name deriving from Greek σεβαστος (sebastos) "venerable" (a translation of Latin Augustus, the title of the Roman emperors). Trivia *He is the only main character not based on a real person. **There are internet rumors that Bash is based on Bastian Pagez, one of Mary's most loyal servants. This is not true. *King Henry II only acknowledged one male illegitimate son who was only given a small title, due to the fact that at the time it was considered foolish to do so for it encouraged successions wars. (See Henry for more details). *He was engaged to Mary until she decided to marry Francis. *In Left Behind, his mother planned to legitimize him and used Mary as an influence to make him agree. *Bash disowned his mother after finding out that she was responsible for the deaths of Henry and Catherine's twin daughters.hh *Bash began developing a sort of friendship with his stepmother in Terror of the Faithful which increased in Banished after he saved her life. *His cousin, Isobel, is a pagan along with his mother. *He got a title, Master of Horse and Hunt in Monsters. It is said by Kenna that Henry made it up **Historically, Bash's title "Master of the Horse" is a real position that dates back to Ancient Rome. **Historically in France, the "Master of the Horse" would be known as the "Grand Squire of France" which is equal to being a "Great Officer of the Crown". *He was part of an incestuous relationship with Claude, his half-sister, albeit only after she convinced him that Henry was not his real father. He broke it off after he realized his true parentage. *Torrance Coombs was shooting Still Star-Crossed in Spain and was unable to return for the finale. Gallery See Also Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Season Three Character Category:Protagonist Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Valois Category:House of Poitiers Category:Noble Category:Baron Category:Bastard Category:Catholic Category:Pagan Category:Male Character Category:Featured Article Category:TV Show Exclusive Characters